


漩涡

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 混乱大三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 补
Relationships: Nagase Ren/Hirano Sho, Nagase Ren/Takahashi Kaito, Takahashi Kaito/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	漩涡

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

天放晴了。这场雨来得快，去得也快，刚刚还爬满咖啡馆玻璃窗外的透明雨滴都已经纷纷滑落蒸发，留下若有似无的雨痕。  
  
“紫耀？”  
  
呼唤他名字的声音像从远处走近的足音，平野紫耀收回视线，面前的人不知何时已经拿着一杯卡布奇诺坐下来了。  
  
“太好了，我还以为紫耀的灵魂已经飘到宇宙了呢！”  
  
眼前的灿烂笑容像轻柔地洒在平野侧脸上的阳光，让他有些不自在地挪了挪位置。就是这种笑容能赶走那些令人讨厌的雨吧。他低头搅拌着白瓷杯中的摩卡，形成小小的咖啡色漩涡，犹豫着该怎么开口。  
  
“髙橋くん…”  
  
“不是说过叫我海人就行了嘛，”海人笑嘻嘻地抢过话，“我啊差点以为不会接到紫耀的电话了。那天我悄悄把纸条给你的时候你看起来很惊讶的样子，我还想是不是自己会错意了之类的。”  
  
平野抬起头，望进他咖啡般棕色的眼睛，他的声音渐渐小了下去，“可是你明明之前几乎每天都来这家我打工的咖啡馆。每次我盯着黑暗的手机屏幕，都会想到紫耀看向我时黑曜石一样的眼睛，就觉得再下一秒一定会有希望，再下一秒手机就会响起来…”  
  
“最后你果然真的打来了！”海人眼睛一亮，音调突然又变得高亢起来。  
  
“对不起，”平野稍稍错开了视线，“我后来有些忙…”  
  
“没关系的！”海人摇起头，语调像夏天的海浪一样起伏，兴奋地握住平野摆在桌面上的一只手，“紫耀能答应出来，我就很高兴了。嘿嘿，我已经计划好了，我们先去看一场电影，然后再去那附近的公园散步。好吗？”  
  
雨后初霁的阳光缓缓脱下面具，恢复了盛夏应有的强势，金黄色的一片躺在平野的手背上做着燃烧的美梦。  
  
他歪头想，他有好几年没再经历过像样的夏天了。他只不过是想感受阳光而已。  
  
于是他点了头。  
  
  
  
已经到了盛夏，澄净的蓝色天空显得高高的，令人倍感渺小。距离平野和海人第一次约会，已经有两个月了。  
  
每一次，影院的照明灯亮起又暗下。重复明灭的灯泡一天天更重地压在心头上，仿佛闪烁着骇人光芒的警戒灯，好像再亮起一次，就会粉身碎骨。  
  
平野想起电影中的英雄，即使警铃声大作也奋不顾身地冲进房间解救被困的孩子。他也无法放手。这么想着，他不禁为自己厚脸皮地将自己比做英雄笑出了声。他最多不过是个卑劣的海盗，不顾他人的安危，只抢夺他想要的宝物。  
  
“在想什么呢？”  
  
公园内的寂静被打破，同时他的背上一沉，惊呼一声，猛地向一边歪去。但好在肌肉并没有背叛他，他本能地伸腿一跨，稳住了身形，还顺手扶住了夹上他腰部的膝盖。  
  
“电影有这么精彩吗？明明我就在你身边。”海人在他耳边嘟囔着抱怨道。  
  
平野翻了个中途半端的白眼，扭动起上半身就要将他甩下去，海人却哼哼着紧搂着他的脖子不放。他们相隔着的轻薄布料相互摩擦，应和着一旁被晚风吹动的绿草一齐发出窸窣声。  
  
海人的双腿都“啪嗒”地着了地，但双手还是执意地箍着平野的脖颈，像僵尸一样被平野拖行着。  
  
“真是的，你饶了我吧。”平野苦着脸，不满地装作向他求饶的样子，但说完还是忍不住笑了出来。  
  
海人从身后凑近打量他笑弯的眼睛，轻吻因笑容而显露出的泪窝，围抱住他令人安心的宽阔肩膀，“最近紫耀笑得越来越多了，都是我的功劳吧！”  
  
“呜哇，脸皮真是有够厚的。”平野反手捏上海人蹭过来的脸，嘀咕着反驳道：“我明明本来就经常笑。”  
  
海人摇摇搁在他颈侧的头，卷卷的茶发擦过他的脸颊，留下一片浅红。  
  
“一开始认识紫耀的时候，你就总是在面无表情地放空，好像不在地球上一样，让人好不安。”  
  
海人的吐息近在耳边，眼前的白色街灯被一只扑闪着翅膀的飞蛾亲吻，在灰色的柏油路上投射下情人的影子。  
  
“明明你偶尔望向玻璃窗外会露出漂亮的笑容。所以我就想，我一定要让紫耀的脸上放晴。”  
  
“我真是令人找回微笑的天才。”海人笑呵呵地赞美自己道，手掌从平野的肩膀划过光滑的背部线条，牵过他藏在衬衫长袖里的手。  
  
夏日夜晚的公园吹起凉爽的风，他们牵手走过被花草包围的小径，先前因打闹而渗出的薄薄手汗在两人紧握的掌心中像蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，在两间心室中掀起飓风。钝钝的温暖如海水般细密地浸润全身，但交缠的手指间，冰凉的金属却兀立着夺去那里温度，冰冷到令人觉得火辣辣的疼。  
  
他的手中抓握住太多东西。等待他的结局一定是和掠夺而来又无法放手的宝藏一起在黑暗的海底下沉，他有些悲观地想道。  
  
附在街灯椭圆灯泡上的飞蛾不知何时已经跌落在地，但惨白的灯光仍被洒在同样的位置，只是在小小的尸体上多结了一层白霜。  
  
他可能太过贪心，太过自作多情了。他轻笑出声。  
  
平野停下脚步。但他确实已经无路可退了。  
  
“海人。”  
  
他看向停在他一步前的海人，喉结上下动了动，几个字在口中滚了几轮才闷闷地传出：  
  
“要做吗？”  
  
海人微笑着的眼睛一下睁圆了，诧异地看着他，脸上写满了出乎意料。  
  
必须要给出什么才行。不这样的话，他马上就要窒息在这片令他无法脱身的深海中了。  
  
  
  
还带着燥热的风和楼道的暖色灯光一起被薄薄的木板阻隔在外，室内一下变得昏暗封闭起来，只有衣物的窸窣声和接吻的水声显示出强烈的存在感。  
  
海人托着平野的后脑勺由上深入他的齿间，干爽的发丝缠绕在他指尖，泛起些许痒意。平野牵起他的手与他十指紧扣，随着他迈上玄关，经过走廊，来到卧室。他们就这样在黑暗中一路吻过来，外套被丢在不知何处，扣子也全数解开。气喘吁吁的两人一起倒在了卧室柔软的大床上。  
  
海人撑起身子，摸到床边的台灯，刺眼的光线顿时充斥了房间。平野的胸口因缺氧还在激烈地起伏着，他斜睨着埋在他颈侧的毛茸茸的棕色脑袋，“对不起，这么突然，我不知道该怎么办才好…”  
  
海人冒出头来，在他开始逐渐升温的脸颊上落下一个轻快的吻，“不用道歉啦，其实我也想着什么时候邀请紫耀来我家坐坐。”  
  
海人抬起他们一路都未曾松开的手，从平野的指尖、指节到手背，轻柔地落下细碎的吻。平野羞赧地要抽回手，可只是被反握得更紧。  
  
“没有关系，紫耀的一切我都全部接受。”  
  
海人湿润的嘴唇亲吻上他无名指上银色的指环，像在细细感受它的纹样。  
  
“紫耀第一次来店里的时候手上就带着这枚戒指呢。后来我有擅自偷偷地想象送出这样戒指的丈夫会是什么样子，竟然让这样的伴侣总是一个人不安着。如果是我的话，一定会把你的一切都全部拥抱，好让你安心地不得不伪装的外壳全部脱下。”  
  
缠握着的手被举到头顶，轻轻地压在顺滑的丝绸床单上，海人直直地盯着他，眼中满是坚定。  
  
“我不会逼你把戒指摘下来，也不会去在意的。”  
  
平野看着他再次俯下身，如小动物般乖巧地低垂着的眼帘，尽量让自己别陷入幸福的感觉，抿着嘴沉默了一会，才忍不住开口道：“你以后或许会怨恨我也说不定…”  
  
“不会的。”海人微笑着重复这句话，一个音节一个音节地吐出，连着胸口处细雨般的吻，密密地渗透进皮肤中。  
  
“我以后想带紫耀去我的大学看看。我们社团的表演还有我偷偷喂养的小猫，我的一切，都想让紫耀了解。”  
  
海人说得很慢，尽量将脑内的蓝图向平野展开，让他也得以想象那些幸福的画面。  
  
“真好。”他沙哑的声音中裹挟着黏腻的喘/息，叹气般感慨着，虽然笑着，但鼻尖隐约有些发酸，“我没上过大学，所以不太清楚。但海人的大学生活光想也知道一定很开心。”  
  
最终，比起给出，他还是获得了。夏日的燥热由微风携来， 在他们的发丝和皮肤上沉沉地呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
耳机中的歌曲只播了十几秒就被切换，这样的动作重复了好几次，海人仍没找到现在这一刻他想听的歌。他在沙发上蜷缩成一团。  
  
平野已经两周没给他打电话了，那是他们唯一的联络方式。虽然也有海人打过去的选项，但那未免太过冒险，也许手机响时他的丈夫就坐在他旁边，对屏幕上显示备注为外卖电话的号码主动打来而感到怀疑。  
  
最近一次在是海人家见的面。当时他一打开门，他们就吻作一团，跌跌撞撞摸到了客厅。午后的风从阳台敞开的门钻入，吹动轻薄的纱制床帘，带来居民区特有的潮湿感。接吻中紫耀还是一如既往的热情，在他的指尖下不加抑制地吐露出细碎的的呻/吟。按海人的回忆，他们都沉浸在这场美妙的性/事中。也许除了最后紫耀像是有些心不在焉外。他们在沙发上以不同的姿势做了两次，又在去浴室的路上擦枪走火，在置物柜上双臂勾着他的膝盖进入了最后一次。因为过于激烈的顶弄，柜面上的照片、糖罐和笔筒都倒了下来。结束后紫耀一脸抱歉地把它们一一扶起，好像是他一个人的错似的，海人从后面抱住安慰他说没有关系，但怀中的身体忽然变得僵硬。他不知道哪里出了问题，之后浴室中的紫耀也一副出神的样子，穿上衣服后连头发都没吹干就匆匆地离开了。  
  
海人不想给他增添任何麻烦，他们毕竟还是两个不同的个体，有各自不同的生活，需要有自己的空间和时间。可是虽然理智上明白，但想见他的心情仍然无法控制的一天比一天沉重，让他怎么也无法对其他的任何事提起兴趣。  
  
只有窗外隐约蝉声传来的安静的客厅内，被有关紫耀的回忆挤得满满当当。他透过电波传来的沙哑声音、他的笑声、指尖触碰肌肤时变得高亢的呻/吟声和躺在身旁时平稳的呼吸声，如同通透的冰块在白瓷碗中啷当作响，被他一块块含弄在口中品味。  
  
好想见他。  
  
这个想法占据了大脑。也许因此，海人才在打工回来的路上跳上反方向的电车。  
  
曾经海人送喝醉的平野坐上出租车时，他含糊不清地报出了那个地址，被海人紧攥在手中，放入潘多拉之盒内。  
  
窗外的景色高速流过，海人的心脏在胸腔中乱撞，让他甜蜜得几近痛苦。他不该记得它，不该打开它。可就连远远地看一眼都不行吗？他在心中为自己握拳争辩道。  
  
只消一眼，他就能说服自己一切都不是在夏日午后的幻想。一眼就够。  
  
  
“海人？”  
  
他在一片低矮的灰色围墙前被叫住，墙内绿油油的树叶被暖风吹响，偶尔几片落到墙外。  
  
“不会吧…廉？”他僵硬地转过身体，眼前是一段时间未见的人那熟悉的面孔。  
  
永濑廉也因这意外地相遇而一惊，匆忙将手插到口袋中，“我还以为我认错人了，你怎么会在这里？”  
  
廉的语调像在空气中飘落的绿叶，轻轻地落地。  
  
“廉才是，什么时候回来的？”海人的嘴角打着颤，不自觉地后退一小步。  
  
“就这几天，马上就要回大学赴任了。”廉向他走近，白色的球鞋踩上新鲜的落叶，却一点声音也没发出，“你呢？”  
  
“这回该从助教升级为讲师了吧。”他发出嘿嘿的傻气笑声，有些紧张地捏了捏衣角。过去亲密的回忆快速地在脑海中闪过，但却无法让他找回一年前和他轻松相处的自己，反而让他不知道该如何掌握他们现在的距离。  
  
永濑轻轻地点了点头，没再说话。他知道这段沉默是在不为所动地向他寻求回答，只能尽量拿出轻松的语气回答：“我只是碰巧来这里找人啦，没想到廉也在这里，真是好久不见了。”  
  
“是谁？”永濑扫了一眼他落满斑驳树影的修长身体，继续问道：“你刚打工结束吧？我看你这么急着找人，觉得会不会是什么急事。毕竟我住在这附近，你要找的人说不定我也认识。”  
  
海人扯着背包带思考了一会，骑着自行车的人在道路另一边飞驰而过，阳光下银色的金属光芒短暂地反射在他脸上。  
  
永濑见海人不回答，便补充道：“我只是想帮你，不方便告诉我的话也没关系。”  
  
他抬头看看海人头顶缓慢飘动着遮蔽了太阳的一团白云，沉默了一会，又加了一句：“对不起，到地方后太忙了，没有时间打电话给你。”  
  
“以后还可以继续联系你吗？”  
  
蔽日的白云终于飘过，阳光重新洒满这平凡的街道，房屋和行人都神奇地看上去焕然一新。  
  
海人看着永濑藏不住紧张但却故作轻松的表情，熟悉感从内心深处的泉眼缓缓涌出、浸润全身，他咧着嘴点了点头。  
  
在永濑也勾起嘴角，以轻快的步子后退着，即将向他道别转身离开时，海人突然开口道：  
  
“平野，我找的人姓平野。”他所熟悉的那个明朗的海人向他毫无保留、大咧咧地笑着，“或许你知道他吗？”  
  
前方的十字路口处传来刺耳的刹车声，踏板和大齿轮发出廉价金属的碰撞声，单车的轮胎与地面摩擦如同吹响的尖锐哨声，让永濑恐惧似地一下缩紧了脖子。  
  
战栗如藤蔓般缠绕攀爬上永濑的身体，他收在衣服口袋中的手握紧了拳，力量大得发抖，无名指上的金属圆环勒得他生疼。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
厚重的云层成群结队，即将坠落的太阳只能从其间缝隙小心翼翼地撒下光束。海人就站在有阳光的地方，仿佛沐浴舞台的聚光灯下，向大门前的永濑挥手告别。他有些心虚地匆匆摆了手，将钥匙插入锁孔的手仍残留着颤抖。  
  
木质的楼梯在脚下发出咯吱咯吱的响声，但都被他吵闹到几乎要震破鼓膜的心跳声给全数淹没。  
  
他不敢去细想发生了什么，但显而易见的事实残忍地展开在他的面前。  
  
他打开卧室的门，屋内昏暗的光线和阳光明媚的室外截然相反，厚重的紫色床帘遮住了光源，只留一道缝隙，任细小的灰尘在被遗漏的光束中起舞。  
  
平野正抱着枕头坐在床上，旁边是被拆开搁在柜子上的濡仙贝，面前电视机屏幕的荧光照亮了他面无表情的脸，房间内充斥着夸张的搞笑动画音效。  
  
“你看到了吧。”永濑没有质问，而是陈述了他所得出的结论。  
  
没有得到回应的永濑有些不耐烦，扯开胸前灰色针织衫的扣子，低声问道：  
  
“你是什么时候知道的？什么时候接近他的？”  
  
平野忽然笑出声来，分不清是被动画滑稽的内容逗笑了，还是在笑他的问题太过简单。  
  
“因为廉在意外的地方莫名地好懂，”这回平野是真的在苦笑了，“平时一直冷着脸，突然有一天连进门时都是轻快的，整个人散发出幸福的氛围。这样的日子持续了好一段时间。”  
  
“真是好懂。”他垂下眼帘，自言自语般地嘟囔着。  
  
永濑像是突然被抽去身体的力量一样，跌坐到柔软的双人床上，电视中幼稚的笑话让他的头脑昏昏沉沉。  
  
“所以你是为了报复我吗？”他平时像加了几袋糖包的咖啡似的柔滑声音现在品尝起来只剩下苦涩。  
  
平野沉默了一会，胸口随着清晰的呼吸声大幅地起伏，最后因克制而更显沙哑的声音有些尖锐地回应：  
  
“不是。一开始不是，现在也不是。”平野倒映着光亮的眼中有波浪在翻滚，“我根本伤害不到你，不是吗？即使是现在，你反而也只是松了口气。”  
  
眼前熟悉得不能再熟悉的人竟有些许陌生。平野很少向他展露出脆弱，少数的几次他都记得很清楚。这也许也是他对平野生厌的原因之一，即使互相戴上婚戒，宣誓对彼此毫无保留，他仍会碰上冰冷的墙壁。  
  
但现在，永濑有些心软了。  
  
他覆上平野紧攥着枕头一角的手，却被不着痕迹地挣脱。节目中流出的做作笑声让他沮丧地塌下肩膀，不自在地移开视线。  
  
“你去了地方后，我看到了你笔记本里夹着的收据。十几张，都是同一个咖啡馆。”平野的声音低低的，像是接近地面积雨云，“我只是突然想去看看。”  
  
解释完，他嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，长长地吐出一口气，仿佛在胸口深处积攒已久。  
  
永濑翻身吻上他微张的嘴唇。  
  
“对不起…”双唇分开一段距离后，他说。  
  
平野直视着他的眼睛，眼帘半阖。  
  
“如果不是海人就好了。”平野的眼中盛满了真挚，“我后来曾经这么想过，如果廉爱上的那个人不是海人就好了。”  
  
“当时离你最后一次去那已经过了好一段时间。那个人也许是顾客，也许是店员。无论怎样，还能在那遇到的可能性应该不大才对。那样至少…”  
  
他闭上眼睛，不去听平野是怎样急急地说服自己。他的指尖钻入衬衫下摆，感受平野柔软的皮肤和在那之后鲜明跳动着的心脏。  
  
他有多久没看到过这样的平野了。他想起他们一起度过的学生时代，想起会大笑、会耍赖，会因些小事消沉的平野。  
  
那些回忆居然都像醒过来后的梦一样，感觉不甚真实。这让他感到心痛，他曾经也将这些记忆擦亮珍藏。  
  
他低下头去亲吻平野的喉结，手上开始了不紧不慢的抚摸。  
  
房间陷入了沉默。但却是令他感到舒适的沉默。他在这片寂静的黑暗中与过去的自己重逢。  
  
他们的第一次是在他狭小的公寓中，窗外电车拖着笨重的身体吵闹地经过，邻居家的狗不知对着什么吠叫，但那都无所谓。他们流的汗、吐出的喘/息和交缠的身体，都是另一个世界的。  
  
结婚后，他们共同相处的时间不多，但刚开始时每个夜晚都是珍贵而火热的。他们的身体完全成熟，他们已经互相了解，他们都对自己属于彼此确信不疑。  
  
原来曾经理所当然的事能够这样轻易地遗忘，他开始害怕起来。到哪里为止才是梦，他是否清醒了还是在做着另一个美梦。黑暗将他独自一人包围。  
  
“廉…”熟悉的声音向他丢出救援绳。  
  
突然他被转身压下，平野饱满的嘴唇与他的用力挤压变形，软滑的舌头在唇齿间纠缠。  
  
他感受到了被爱。不是因为欲/望堆积而相互抚慰，不是索然无味的机械运动。他圈紧平野的腰，另一只手顺着光滑的脊背滑下，揉捏圆润的臀/部。他感到自己所有动作都轻飘飘的，粗重的喘息在吻的间隙像跳动着的火焰。  
  
令人窒息的吻结束后，平野将头埋在他的肩膀，温热的气息打在他的皮肤上。  
  
“我看到了海人客厅里的照片，里面有很多人，你和他站在一端，靠得很近。他用相框裱起来摆在客厅。”  
  
平野闷闷的声音传来。永濑很想捂住他的嘴，让他不必再将外面的现实带入到这个房间中。  
  
“你以后也把他的照片摆出来吧。”  
  
永濑怔了怔，不确定他是否正确地理解了这句话的意思，小心地反问道：  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我准备回名古屋。那边的剧团有空缺的位置。”  
  
“就这样结束了吗？”  
  
“嗯，就这样。”  
  
他的视野震颤着，耳边乱糟糟地响起耳鸣声，湿意透过棉质的衬衫延迟传来。  
  
“我们都解放了。”


End file.
